Believe me, it's obvious!
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: She didn't love him, right? Lily wasn't that sure at all.


**Lily walked backed from Hogsmeade with her best friends Molly and Alice. They were talking. **

**"Admit you like him! It's obvious!", said Molly and looked at Lily. It REALLY was obvious!**

**"No, it can't be obvious, cause it's not true!", answered Lily angrily. Okay, well...Maybe it was a LITTLE true, but...No! Of course she didn't like him! "Lily c'mon!", said Alice, "it IS obvious!" Lily looked angrily at her now too: "Why is it so obvious? What am I doing?"**

**"Looking at him. Always! And whenever he's around you're trying to get his attention." Lily was shocked. What? This couldn't be true! Trying to get his attention? Never!**

**She sighed.**

**At the same time in Hogwarts. The marauders were sitting in Gryffindor common room, talking. "Hey Prongs, you love her, don't you?", asked Remus. Sirius said: "Of course he does! Maybe you haven't noticed, but he's asking her out every day!"**

**"Yeah I am", said James, "and yeah I do. But she's rejecting me everytime. Maybe she's in love with Snivellus." Peter sighed frightened. He learned to react like this everytime Snape's nickname was used and he did so. **

**"Oh James! Don't even try to believe such damn shit!", said Sirius angrily. Just because she rejected him, it didn't mean she loved this 'boy'. "Yes James, that's stupid", said Remus in his soft voice. "I think you're right", said James and put a smile on his face.**

**The three girls reached the school and entered the common room. There they were. All loved boys in one room. Arthur Weasley. Frank Longbottom. ...And...James Potter. She loved him, yes. But she really couldn't admit it, did she? They sat down in a corner and James got up immediately. He walked through the whole common room, straight to their table. "Hey Evans", he greeted and smiled. "How was your trip to Hogsmeade?"**

**"Oh, it was wonderf-" Alice began, but was stopped by Molly's elbow hitting her rips. "We have to go now, REALLY important stuff in library" said Molly and took Alice with her. When the portrait hole closed behind them, James sat down beside Lily. Lily sighed. "Nice. What have you done the whole time?"**

**James smiled. Two steps were already taken. They were alone and she talked to him. "My friends and me had a lovely snowballfight", he grinned over to them. "Aww okay", said Lily, "Well...ehm...Do you want something from me?" She looked at him questioning. "Would you like to come over to the other's with me?" 'The other's' were his friends. He held his arm to her and...Even if she didn't know why...She took it. They went over and he sat down on his armchair, but now there wasn't a place for her. James smiled and said: "Want to sit on my lap?" "Don't go too far", she snapped and sat down on the floor, "Why did you want me to come here?" "Just to sit with us", James replied. Lily wasn't pleased with his answer. "Ah come on Potter! Why should you want a girl in your circles? No other's may join!" "Don't you want to?", James asked raising a brow. "Hm...No, I think i don't want to", she stood up, but James grabbed her hand. He stood up hisself and said: "Okay, there's another reason. Would you come out with me?" Lily thoguht short about that. He couldn't do anything to her. "Okay", she then said and they both went out the common room. **

**Outside of the castle, in the snow, they walked beside each other. "So come on with your reason now", said Lily. She couldn't think very well at the moment. She was outside in the snow with the boy she loved. And he was so wonderful! James stopped walking and turned to her. "Well...Okay...Ehm...I only wanted to tell you something. It's...Ilikeyouverymuchireallythinkiloveyoubutiknowyoudon'tlikemebutiwantedyoutoknow!" These words came out his mouth very fast and Lily wasn't able to understand anything. "Sorry James, I didn't catch that." Did she just called him James? Did that mean, she- "Well, Lily...I love you! I often tried to show you, but you always rejected me. So, I just wanted to tell you, I'll stay away from you now, because I really love you and don't want to go on your nerves", he then turned around and made a move, but now, she grabbed his hand. "James, wait!" He turned around again and...She pressed her lips to his. They felt so soft and tasted so good! She then stopped kissing him and asked: "Is this enough of an answer for you?" "No, I need more", he said and kissed her again.**


End file.
